


Degrassi Chat

by peachykory



Category: Degrassi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykory/pseuds/peachykory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Group chats ft. the Degrassi students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Degrassi Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! A random post of mine turned into a fic, what's new tbh?? Also this was kinda hard to write bc when I'm writing an actual fic for y'all I want perfect grammar and we all know group chats don't have that.

_**Sleevelessboi has entered the chat** _

_**Tristym1ll has entered the chat** _

_**Dolphinsrgreat has entered the chat** _

_**Richboy69 has entered the chat** _

 

**sleevelessboi:**

hey guys.

i really really need some help with maya

idk what to do

 

**tristym1ll:**

have u thought abt getting a shirt w/ sleeves???

 

**richboy69:**

lol burn

 

**Sleevelessboi:**

guys im serious

pls help!!

 

**dolphinsrgreat:**

just talk to her man. no big deal

**Sleevelessboi:**

IS a big deal

**richboy69:**

im the wrong person to ask about this shit dude

u saw how we ended

 

**_Haakattack has entered the chat_ **

  
**Haakattack:**

hey, guys!! thanks for the invite!

  
**Tristym1ll:**

just do something big 4 her

she will love that!

  
**Richboy69:**

yeah listen to Tris he know this romantic shit more than anyone

  
**Tristym1ll:**

thanks babe ;)

  
**Dolphinsrgreat:**

i think theyre right

just give her something or take her to dinner

dont fuck it up this time tho

  
**Richboy69:**

guys listen to this joke i just heard!!

why doesnt a chicken wear pants??

  
**Dolphinsrgreat:**

why??

  
**Richboy69:**

because his pecker is on his head!

 

**Dolphinsrgreat:**

lmao!!!

wait i got one too

what do you call an endowed puppet?

 

**Richboy69:**

what????

 

**dolphinsrgreat:**

well strung!

 

**Sleevelessboi:**

can you 2 stop??

this is serio

serious*

 

**Haakattack:**

did anyone do the homework for math??

 

**Richboy69:**

just chill

ur good

 

**Tristym1ll:**

i did!

 

**Dolphinsrgreat:**

you just gotta rise to her standards

 

**Tristym1ll:**

what # do u need??

 

**Richboy69:**

lmao

rise to her standards

like zig could do that

 

**Haakattack:**

1,5, & 10 pls

 

**Sleevelessboi:**

u 2 arent funny

im leaving

ur no help

_**Sleevelessboi has left the chat** _

 

**Tristym1ll:**

1\. A 5. 78 10. 1.5

 

**Dolphinsrgreat:**

someone doesnt know how to make a joke

 

**Richboy69:**

lol right??

but im out

later

night Tris love u

 

**Tristym1ll:**

love you 2!!!

sleep well!!

_**Richboy69 has left the chat** _

_**Dolphinsrgreat has left the chat** _

 

**Haakattack:**

thaks for the work

 

**Tristym1ll:**

no prob

 

**Haakattack:**

so...

what do u think the season of ahs is gonna be??

_**Tristym1ll has left the chat** _

 

**Haakattack:  
**

never mind

_**Haakattack has left the chat** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request a specific group chat then hit me up here or on tumblr (mrsdianatrevor) and I'll see what I can do with it.


End file.
